What Daddy means
by Shinobu Yami
Summary: John reflete sobre Dean em um instante de desespero. John's POV/Daddycest! .


Essa fic se situa no último capítulo da primeira temporada , "Devil Trap".

Minha primeira Daddycest! Sim, é isso mesmo que as mentes pervertidas entenderam!!! Hohohoho...OMFG!!! Me sinto corar!!!

Supernatural não me pertence, se fosse meu ninguém ia conhecer, pois pelo nível das minhas sandices nenhuma tv no mundo iria bancar, nem a HBO para irritar as "Mães de América"!!!

_**What "...Daddy..." Means**_

Estava preso, atado naquele imenso escuro. Podia sentir o coração pulsar dentro do peito, tão forte que parecia rasgar minha carne junto daquele fogo que consumia minha alma. Mesmo que pudesse ver, mesmo que pudesse ouvir, não podia conter as ações de seu corpo... Não era mais eu, não mais...

Não podia mais, era impossível negar o que sentia ao observá-lo tão de perto. O tons que a pele clara adquiriam contra a luz das chamas da fogueira, seu reflexo incendiando o verde de suas irís, aqueles olhos claros envoltos por cílios compridos, tão mais delicados, tão mais suaves que os meus. Podia ficar naquela contemplação silenciosa por horas e horas, sem jamais ser reprovado, questionado... Mesmo que não me contentasse mais em apenas olha-lo.

Os lábios dele... aqueles lábios eram a imagem de meu pecado supremo, um pecado em que eu desejava me sujar. Sentia isso todas as vezes que o alcool tomava minha compreenção, subindo por minhas veias e em todas as vezes, ele sempre estava lá. Ele era minha única compania, tanto nos bons quanto nos maus dias. Era algo mais que apenas obrigação, algo que passava dos limites da obediência e do cuidado sempre cravados em seu rosto, um sentimento que avançava para outros mais perigosos e que fazia esforçar-me para lutar contra. A forma como deveria vê-lo se desvirtuava em meio ao meu desespero, apenas para me fazer sofrer ainda mais.

Aqueles olhos, aquela pele, cada traço em seu rosto, sempre fora diferente aos meus olhos... Não eram meus, eram dela, sempre foram... Era tão diferente de mim mesmo que chegava a ser assustador... Não só sua forma física, mas especialmente sua alma... Ele era uma criatura diferente, uma outra espécie de ser humano, um ser desenhado e esculpido por outras mãos mais talentosas... era tão fiel, tão mais apto á receber ordens do que proferí-las, tão mais subserviente aos meus desejos que me assombrava de muitas maneiras.

Ele jamais permitiria que outro se aproximasse dessa forma, mas comigo ele era diferente. Não existia 'não" para minha pessoa em seu vocabulário, nada que eu pedisse seria negado, nada que eu ansiasse, mesmo quando mantido em silêncio, seria simplesmente deixado para trás, jamais. Tudo o que ele pudesse fazer para que meus desejos fossem atendidos, ele fazia, sempre fizera...

O tom com que aquela palavra tão conhecida lhe escapara pelos lábios naquele primeiro instante fora idêntica, apenas mais forte, mais viril, mais plena... Era ele, desde que o meu mundo se despedaçara, quem lambia minhas feridas e me fazia levantar, mesmo quando não tinha forças para manter-se de pé.

Havia se tornado o substituto do calor que faltava em minhas mãos, a sensação do perfume que sempre me inebriara, eu podia sentir se desprendendo de sua pele e era tão similar, que parecia o mesmo, assim como a reação ao meus toques... Até a forma com que sussurrava entre suspiros, até isso... Aquele calor era o mesmo, tão igual á minha necessidade que chegava a me corroer por dentro...

Aquela concessão que fazia apenas á mim, aquele "sim" mudo, que jamais seria dado aos pedidos de outro, mas que jamais precisara dizer, pois era radiosamente implícito naquele olhar límpido... sem reprovação alguma, sem medo algum, uma total complacência para com aquele ato meu, tão aproveitador, tão vil, tão sujo ... Algo que nem eu mesmo podia entender, algo que apenas aquele ser em meus braços parecia compreender profundamente...Ele era apenas entrega...

Eu espalhei o cheiro e o gosto do alcool por sua pele enquanto a provava e tomava aqueles lábios macios, tão absurdamente instigantes e que tremiam levemente. Seu corpo inteiro tremia. Não havia mais volta, pois meu pecado já havia se consumado em minha mente antes mesmo de tocá-lo... Estava cravado entre o apertar de suas mãos sobre a relva úmida e entre o meu desejo de perder-me em algo tão familiar novamente, algo tão plenamente meu e apenas meu... Naquele assentimento intenso e respeitoso, pronunciado em suas palavras ao ver-me quebrar ao primeiro toque inconciente, impuro, de minhas mãos amarguradas sobre seu jovem ser, ao ver todas as minhas vontades mais profundas expostas... assim como o mais verdadeiro pedido de perdão que meus lábios já haviam pronunciado... "Não me peça perdão...jamais..." Ele dissera enxugando minhas lágrimas, esquecendo-se das suas, lágrimas que o deixavam tão mais parecido com ela aos meus olhos, ao me aceitar por inteiro, mais profundamente ainda em seu coração...

Estava me oferecendo muito mais que o prazer que seu corpo podia proporcionar, estava me entregando a metade que restara de sua alma, pois nós dois havíamos nos tornado apenas uma parte do que éramos e ele escolheu ficar com todo o vazio para sí próprio. Ambos haviam sido abandonados pelo que mais amávamos e protegíamos, ambos estavamos sozinhos e feridos...Ele muito mais que eu... Ele estava perdido....

Aquele amuleto em seu peito, me vigiava, como se fossem os olhos daquele que o tinha presenteado...Por isso eu sempre o retirava de seu pescoço ao me aproximar de seu calor, antes que aquela culpa voltasse e me tomasse dele e de tudo o que meu filho jamais compreenderia... Suas palavras sempre em reprovação, sempre querendo mais do que eu podia oferecer, sempre esperando por mais, eu nunca fora, nunca seria bom o bastante... Com ele era diferente, mais diferente ainda depois que tudo havia mudado...

Meu filho não estava mais ali, havia fugido e levado junto um pedaço dos dois que deixara para trás... E no fim na intenção de me ferir, roubara muito mais dele do que mim...

Ele cuidara do meu filho, acalentara com seu corpo minhas noites vazias e me cuidara por todos os dias sem fim... Assumira para sí deveres que jamais deveriam ser seus...sem nunca pedir retorno algum por seus esforços. Aquela solicitude que demostrava apenas a mim e a mais ninguém...aquilo que o fazia tão absurdamente meu de todas as formas que podia imaginar... Ele me era mais, muito mais meu do que de sí próprio... Tanto que me sentia roubando dele algo especial, tanto que tive de me afastar... Tanto que no meu egoísmo escolhi fazê-lo sofrer...

"Pai..." - Ele gemeu baixinho aquela palavra entre seus lábios, quando misturei meu corpo ao dele sob o luar. Eu o sentia quente e entregue, enquanto o fazia ainda mais meu, como se fosse possível prendê-lo á uma obediência maior ainda, como se aquele amor tão absurdo pudesse ser mais real... E fora assim todas as vezes, mesmo que eu jamais houvesse sido merecedor... Aquela entrega carinhosa, aquele amor tão livre de egoísmo... Ele era assim, como todas as coisas boas da vida que passam rápido demais e que se perdem na primeira chance, por um mero descuido...Coisas fadadas a um fim próximo.

Agora podia ouvi-lo repetir aquela mesma palavra, que nos tornava tão mais íntimos do que qualquer um podia imaginar, mas com outro significado...

"Pai, não deixa ele me matar..."

Eu o estava matando, meu corpo tomado por aquele demônio o estava matando. Estava preso, trancado dentro de minha própria carne e por mais que lutasse contra, só podia ouvir o que ele me dizia e tudo o que se rezumia naquela palavra era um pedido, "...Pai..." , ecoando e me alcançando no canto mais profundo da alma.

"...Pai ... Por favor..."

Até que eu não pudesse mais ouvir seus pedidos, até só haver sangue e silêncio em seus lábios... Por uma segunda vez, eu estava deixando morrer frente á meus olhos incapazes o que fazia sentir-me vivo... perdendo para sempre, a menos de um instante do toque das minhas mãos, a única coisa no meu mundo que tinha o poder de aquecer aquilo que eu ainda teimava em chamar de coração.

Por todas aquelas noites frias que sua presença havia tornado aconchegantemente solitárias e pelas noites que se fizeram quentes estando mergulhado em todo o seu calor febril... Por todas as noites em que ele havia sido só meu. Eu tinha de ter forças para acordar.

Nem que fosse sob todas as forças malignas do inferno, eu iria acordar.

**End**

***daddycest***

As vezes sou consumida por essas loucuras!!!Please, não levem á sério...

Mas um review sempre faz bem ao coração de uma pobre alma, até mesmo quando essa pessoa é totalmente insana!Hahahahaa!!!


End file.
